1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for storing liquids and to such containers, hereinafter termed bottles, adapted for co-operation with liquid measuring and dispensing optics in a manner which ensures that the bottles cannot readily be refilled once an optic has been inserted in the neck and operated to dispense liquid from the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been proposed in British Pat. Specification No. 1,339,341 to provide a dispensing optic with cutting means for insertion into the neck of a bottle such that any attempt to remove the dispensing means results in damage to the neck of the bottle to render it further unusable with the optic. In this known arrangement, the cutters which damage the neck of the bottle are arranged to be displaced radially outwardly, upon operation of the optic, into an operative state so that any attempt to remove the optic after it has been operated results in the cutters engaging the material of the neck and damaging it. As it is necessary in an arrangement of this kind to provide an adequate liquid flow passage from the bottle into the optic, in addition to accommodating the cutters and actuating arrangements therefor, the use of radially displaceable cutters necessitated the use of an exceptionally wide neck for the bottle to avoid over restriction of the liquid flow passage, and thus the arrangement was only satisfactorily applicable to specially designed bottles.